OCs
Main Characters are moved into a new page. Side Characters are WIP. Side Characters Eriko Eriko is a kirby who has a dark blue bandana and he is light blue and has light green feet. He has an ability to make nano technology, example: Nano Knife. He is also one of the OCs who knows Cap.Grey the most! Waddle Zoid Waddle Zoid is a blue waddle dee with black top hat, brown belt, and cyan shoes. He is also one of the OCs who knows Cap.Grey the most! Re_elistic Re_elistic is a white kirby with grey and green hat, brown hair, and black shoes. He is also one of the OCs who knows Cap.Grey the most! Kablo Kablo is a poyo that is brown, he helped Purple Dee, Red and Banda to get Cap.Grey back. After that he left, but he is back in the series C.G Tournament. Bandana Kirby Bandana Kirby or known as Pixelcraftian. Bandana Kirby is a kirby that has a red bandana, he is light blue and has dark blue shoes. Cap.Grey and Bandana Kirby is pretty good friends. Melody Melody is a light purple puffball with purple blue hair, a dark purple lower are and hands, along with 2 pink ears across both sides of their face. C.G Tournament Cap.Pink Cap.Pink is another fYyx. She has a dark Purple cap with a P on, she has dark Purple hair, she is light purple and dark purple shoes. She was the creator of C.G Tournament, but she actually wants to destroy all the contestants. Grey Grey is CaptainGreyfYyx but human. He has dark brown hair and a dark green hoodie with a light green G on it. He is also the Co-Host for C.G Tournament. Since Cap.Pink disappeared, Grey became the host of C.G Tournament. OCs Main OCs Lukei Lukei is a poyo with 2 bracelet, spiky hair and black feet.He also is a nice poyo and loves playing Smash Bros. ™ with his friends. He is also Cap.Grey's number one fan. He has a special power, but isn't nova relative. (Tends to annoy 8-Bot) 8-Bot 8-Bot is a Kirby-looking robot with red eyes, gray helmet, and a yellow clockwork. Normally just hangs out in his lab and goes around doing stuff, Going on adventures every now and again. ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. OCs Keeben Keeben is a green Kirby with pink and yellow hat, and orange shoes. Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with a orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown and orange scarf, and he has black hair, he loves Kebe. Aid He is a doctor waddle dee with a surgeon mask and hair floating above his head. Floria Floria is a female light pink Kirby with a flower crown and light blue feet. Meta-phor He is a green kirby with blueish-purple feet and brown goggles. Defalt He is a blue kirby wearing a hat with a D on it, the hat's name is Duro. Birdy Birdy is a yellow kirby with dark yellow shoes, green wings and light blue Monhawk. Webby Webby is a light purple kirby with white eyes, purple hat with white scales, and dark purple boots. Kafein Kafein is a cyan kirby with white cup and dark cyan shoes. Kon Kon is a light blue Kirby with a black top hat and blue shoes. Oofbi Oofbi is a yellow kirby with gray shoes, and Robloxian face. Click here for the face. Azora Azora is a blue kirby with cyan shoes. Apple Let's just say Apple just looks like an apple. Arthur Arthur is a blue kirby with green bandana, orange-ish helmet, black hair and orange feet, also he is made of paper Coryx Coryx is a black kirby with green hair, black arms and legs. Reddana Kirb/ Reddana Reddana is a blue Kirby with red scarf and red bandana, and yellow shoes. Kirbo Kirbo is a blue kirby with cyan shoes. F.P Goes for 'Flower Pot'. F.P. is a brown kirby with brown flower pot which has plants wrapped around it, and gray shoes. Kafein Kafein is a (mabye female?) blue kirby with white cup and cyan shoes. Lime Lime's a lime kirby with green shoes, and green wings. Tebe Tebe is a light purple Kirby with white wings and purple shoes. Lucas Also 'Lucas Meta Gamer'. Lucas is a light blue kirby with blue shoes and cap. Teed Teed is a red kirby with dark red shoes, and light green top hat with red lines on it. Toppy Dee Toppy Dee is a blue waddle dee with green shoes, black top hat, and white bowtie. Cyber Dee Cyber Dee is a yellow waddle dee with gray cyborg parts, white wings, blue fire on right eye, and orange shoes. D.G Do u know da wae? Yap, that's D.G! He is a dark green poyo, with brownish shoes, a orange and yellow hat and a memey personality. He is also Lukei's best friend Characters (From Pixelcraftian) Kabe Kabe is a green kirby with oliver shoes. Kebe Kebe is a orange Kirby with pink bow. Kirb Kirb is an image of a Kirby plush holding the Star Rod. This picture later became a meme under the name of Kirb. Since February 2018, YouTubers have been featuring the plush in various skits that involve him singing or occasionally dancing to Nintendo music alongside an axolotl. Villians Kilop Kilop is a cyan marx with blue and light blue hat, and blue shoes. The creator of Kilop is Chilli. Kilop wants to destroy every being, especially Cap.Grey. Evil Doo Evil Doo is a dark red Waddle doo with grey shoes. Evil Doo is an old character. He was in Super Grey Bros. But now, CaptainGreyfYyx reuses him as a main villain. Shade Shade has 2 designs. His past design was a gray Marx with cyan bowtie, green shoes, a green and cyan hat with cyan shapes on it. When he was a Marx, he lived in the OC World. When he was a Marx, he were a side villain. His present design is his soul. He can't remember his actual form, but he remembers more of it. That way, he gets more powerful! Now, he lives in Nova Land. Now he is a main villain. Shade returned when he was defeated by Cap.Grey and teamed up with Evil Doo Klarby Klarby is a oliver kirby with light green shoes, and red eyes resembling being possessed. Though, no one knows who is possesing him. That will be a mystery. Other Gab Keebly Chili Chili is a red kirby with green eyes and green shoes, also came up with the series 'The End Of Cap.Grey' (In Discord) Waddle Dee A Waddle Dee, mysterious events happened to him in the Christmas 2018 episode. (In future videos, he was probably transformed into the character DeeLZ.) Kirby It's just the Kirby that we know. Zlam Zlam is a mysterious being created by Cap's team in C.G Tournament, who was then brought to life. Zlam is a lime being who resembles Cap. Yellow Yellow was a yellow kirby and a villian, but Grey doesn't use him anymore. Notes * Starstorm disappeared for a long time after 'Friendly OCs', but he returned in TEOC.G 5. * Cap.Grey was also an Waddle Dee. * Both Reddana and Toppy Dee are replaced with new OCs, which means they wouldn't appear again pretty much. * Waddle Zoid's belt didn't display in a video (issues/animation error), and this made Toppy think that Grey made the debut of Toppy Dee. * Eriko is a waddle dee now, thanks to the DeeFormation present from CaptainGreyfYyx in 'A C.G Christmas'. Category:Characters Category:Heroes